rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordecai (Initial Build)
150 Points * Archetype: Normal, Run of the Mill Earth Human * Source: Earth (Civilian) * Permission: Tau'ri (5) Subtotal 5 Points = Stats = * Body 2d (10) * Coordination 2d (10) * Sense 2d (10) - He's pretty average physically * Mind 4d (20) - He's brilliant, almost genius level * Charm 1d (5) - He's a bit abrasive and nerdy * Command 3d (15) - He sticks to his guns and convictions Stat total: 70 points Subtotal: 75 points Hypermind +2wd (16 points) Cost: 2/4/8 per die * Flaws: If/Then (Can only set Wiggle dice to a value of an existing set, -1), If/Then (Can only use Hypermind dice with "I'm a Hacker" bundle skills, -1) The idea is that he is a very fast and effective Hacker. Once he successfully forms a plan of action, he can execute it with incredible speed. Thus, he gets very wide sets with his Computers and other "I'm a Hacker" bundle skills. Hyperstat total: 16 points Subtotal: 91 points = Skills = * Dodge 2d * Hobby: Qabalah 1d * Ranged Weapons (Wraith Energy Weapons) 2d * Languages (Arabic, Hebrew) 2d 14 points Subtotal: 105 points "I'm a Hacker" bundle * Computers 4d * Electronics 1d * Security Systems 1d * Cryptography 4d 12 points (+8 bonus points) Subtotal: 117 points "SGC Researcher (Civilian)" bundle * Xeno-Cultures (Ancient) 1d * Xeno-Languages (Ancient, Goa'uld, Wraith) 3d * Xeno-Technology (Goa'uld) 2d * Attached: Xeno-Technology (Wraith) * Research 1d 8 points (+8 bonus points) Subtotal: 125 points = Miracles = Wraith Stunner (Pistol) 3d (6 points) Smaller version of the Wraith stunner rifle, but with the same strength in stunning prey. Wraith pistols are far less cumbersome than the rifles and are often preferred over the rifles. It is not known whether their smaller size delivers a proportionally less effective blast. With the Engulf Extra, a matched pair deals 4S damage to every location, including the head, which knocks out most targets. The Non-physical Extra means that it can only affect biological targets that can be knocked out, but Light Armor is ineffective against it. Heavy Armor gobbles dice normally, and Wraith targets or targets affected by the Wraith enzyme seem to have some amount of resistance to the effect (counts as LAR 1, absorbing all but 1 Stun damage to every location). * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Engulf (+2), Non-physical (affects only biological targets and neural activity, +2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Limited Damage (Stun, -1), Slow (can only be fired every other round, -2) * Focus Properties: Focus - Hit Location 3 (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Wraith Energy Weapons) (0) Pipboy (19 points) This is a state-of-the-art portable computer of his own design that is strapped to his left arm (hit location 5). By itself, it is a powerful replacement for a typical laptop computer. Hardware 5d (5 points) * Quality: Useful (Hardware) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Hardware) Extras: None * Useful (Hardware) Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below) * Useful (Hardware) Focus Properties: Focus - Hit Location 5 (-1), Operational Skill: Computers (+0) Software (14 points) Basic OS 5d (5 points) * Quality: Useful (Software OS) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Software OS) Extras: Augment (+4), Variable Effect (+4) * Useful (Software OS) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Delayed Effect (based on Programming/Processing Time, -2), Fragile (if the computer is damaged, the program no longer works, -1), Focus (-3, See Below), If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to skill checks, -1) * Useful (Software OS) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2) Security Suite 5d (5 points) Rolls its dice to oppose security threats against the device while sending an alarm to the user. * Quality: Useful (Firewall/Encryption) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Firewall/Encryption) Extras: None * Useful (Firewall/Encryption) Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below) * Useful (Firewall/Encryption) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (+1) Cryptography Suite 4d (4 points) The necessary software for decrypting files. Adds its dice to any attempt at decrypting or translating data. * Quality: Useful (Cryptography Suite) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Cryptography Suite) Extras: Augment (+4) * Useful (Cryptography Suite) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Focus (-3, See Below) * Useful (Cryptography Suite) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2) = Motivations = Passions * Moral Compass 2 - "We are the good guys. We do the right thing." * Cracking the Code 1 - "Life is full of mysteries. We must try to break the code that obscures those mysteries." Loyalties * SGC 1 - "We are the last, best hope for humanity, and the last defense against the Goa'uld."